Through My Eyes
by DreamerofDreams56
Summary: Julianna Smith gets hit by a train at the age of seventeen when she runs away in 1943. Now, she lives in Forks with the Cullens. She has never seen her brother and long lost relative, Edward, so changed in his existence. This is Twilight, from her POV.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got this idea in my head when I was dreaming. No, seriously, I dreamt about this last night. I thought this would be a nice break from HP for a bit, you know, start something new. But, I will continue The Beginning of Everything, don't worry my HP fans!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even have to say? You know SM owns the Twilight everything!**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>I ran through the streets of Arizona, my tattered dress flying out behind me. My feet were bare and picked up all the grime of the deserted streets. I was in an abandoned town, I assumed, seeing as there weren't any people walking around and most of the houses looked vacant. The bright sun sank low in the sky, streaking it with pinks and purples. I smiled. My mother loved sunsets.<p>

I continued running.

I was running from everything; my father, my life, everything. I didn't precisely know where I was going, all I knew is that wanted to be as far away as possible from my family. My feet hit something hard. Railroad tracks. I sat down on the metal rims and tried to think. I couldn't believe I just ran away from all I had. It didn't matter, I didn't even have much, but here I am now. Lost and confused.

I was abused my whole life. My father hated me and my sister. But, my sister ran off at sixteen with her husband leaving me at fourteen. I was left alone due to the fact that my mother died a few years back. It really was stupid of me to run. But I couldn't stay in that hell hole. It was torturous.

The blare of a train whistle echoed through my thoughts but I couldn't move. I put my head in my hands and started crying. Why? I assumed I was crying due to the fact that I had nothing left. I was now a runaway at only seventeen. The tears continued streaming down my dirty face. I tried to scrub them away with no success seeing that more replaced them.

The train whistle was louder this time and I looked up from my hands. I gasped. The last thing I saw was a bright light and then everything went black...

…

Blood poured from me as I lay on the side of the train track, mangled and broken. I was dying. I knew it. What really was stupid was the fact that I didn't even last a whole day on the streets. I was heading for Phoenix to try and find a job, maybe even continue my education or get married. But I wouldn't even make it.

I wanted to laugh at myself for being so stupid. I would never have made it. I guess fate just wasn't on my side. God just wanted me with him now.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I whispered as I bled onto the dirty pathway, "I failed you."

When my mother had died, she told me with her last breath to take care of myself; have a husband and children one day, maybe even grandchildren. I couldn't now, seeing as I was dying.

Suddenly, I heard my mother's laugh in my mind.

"_You didn't fail me, Julianna," _she said, "_You aren't mean to join me just yet. Help is on the way."_

Then I could almost feel her arms around me as I continued to bleed. Several bones must have been broken in my body, maybe even some internal bleeding. The weirdest part was that I wasn't feeling any pain. It was as if I was numbed.

I was struggling to fight death. My mother had told me that I wasn't meant to be with her yet, so I fought for her.

A tiny speck in the distance alerted me that someone was coming. I whimpered as the man moved quickly, almost too fast to be real.

"Help me," I whispered and continued to cry.

The man came closer and I gasped. He was sparkling, like diamonds were placed all across his skin. I must be hallucinating. But he was an angel. My mother must have sent him for me. His golden colored eyes were filled with fear and worry as he picked me up.

Then we were flying.

I had never moved so fast in my entire life. Then again, I wasn't sure if this was my life right now. I could be dead. I felt like we were flying across the dull ground and the streets and houses blurred past me at an incredible speed.

I was still fighting death. But I continued fighting.

I drifted in and out of consciousness. Eventually, I was taken to a bright room with a bed.

"I'm so sorry," the man said and I immediately felt white hot pain in my wrists, ankles, and neck. I gasped in shock as a fire spread through my veins. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find the will. A memory flashed before my eyes as I was burning.

_My father had come home from work that day and was furious with me. I didn't even know why._

"_It does no good to scream, girl," he snarled and whipped me with his belt. Blood poured from my side as he whipped me again._

"_After all," he continued, "No help will come."_

Another memory.

_My mother danced around the kitchen, a few years before she died. That was a much simpler time; my father was happy and not abusive, my sister was whole and perfect, and my mother was alive._

_She sang a song with her bell-like voice, her caramel colored hair swinging as she took a cake out of the oven. My dad picked me up and swung me around as I shrieked with laughter. My sister danced along to her singing, her dress swirling around her._

_That was one of the happiest memories I had._

I opened my eyes to the present time and saw the man sitting beside me.

"Sir," I whispered, "What is happening to me?"

He explained everything. What I was becoming, who he was, and how I could live.

"You may choose to wander on your own or stay with me and my family," he told me kindly.

"I will stay with you," I said and then wrenched my jaw shut. If I said anymore I would lose it and start screaming.

I never really believed in vampires, or anything of the sort. Now I realized that it was true and I couldn't do anything about that. I assumed that I couldn't do anything about this right now and wanted to mull over what was happening.

A door opened somewhere and I heard voices call out.

"Carlisle?" a woman called out.

"In here," he said calmly and I shut my eyes.

I heard footsteps enter the room and heard a few gasps.

"Carlisle," a man's voice snarled, "What have you done?"

"I couldn't just leave her, Edward," Carlisle told him calmly.

"Oh, I see," sighed the one named Edward.

"Another daughter?" a woman's voice breathed, "Why, she looks remarkably like Edward!"

I heard someone move closer to me.

"Same hair, same nose," murmured the woman again, "Are you positive that she's not somehow related to him?"

"I'm not sure," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Esme, slow down," Edward said to the woman, "We don't even know her name."

My name is Julianna Annabelle Smith, my mother was Catherine Masen and my father was George Smith, I wanted to say but I only thought it.

"Her name is Julianna, and she is related to me," Edward said. Wait, did I say that out loud?

"No you didn't, Julianna. I can read minds," Edward said kindly.

Oh.

"Emmett, Rosalie?" Carlisle called out and I heard more footsteps stride into the room.

"Oh my God," another woman breathed out and I heard a man let out a low whistle.

"Another one, Carlisle?" the man chuckled.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, her voice sounding angry.

"I have no problem with it," Emmett chuckled, "It's another person who I can wrestle."

"Carlisle, really?" the other woman hissed.

"It was like your situation, Rosalie," Carlisle told her, "I couldn't leave her there."

Her situation? She got hit by a train, too? Huh?

"Julianna, did you get hit by a train?" Edward asked me. I decided to answer in my head.

Yes.

"Oh," Edward sighed, "Carlisle, you have the story wrong. Julianna, can you tell me what happened?"

I internally sighed, but started.

_I was running from my abusive father. It won't be a big shock considering that my sister ran away right after my mom died, so don't worry about that. But, I ran away and stopped at the train tracks and got hit. That's pretty much it,_ I thought in my head.

Edward explained everything to my new family and they all gasped in shock.

I kept on not thinking about the fire in my veins and instead focused on how much better I was hearing. This is so weird.

"It takes some getting used to," Edward sighed.

Tell me about it, I thought and mentally rolled my eyes.

"So, we're related," Edward murmured.

Technically, we are, I thought towards him and he sat down in Carlisle's seat. The rest of my family had left the room. I finally found someone who was technically related by blood to me and I was finally happy. It really stunk that my sister had to run away though. I should've ran with her when I had the chance. But, I guess God had a different plan in mind for me. This one.

We just sat in silence as the fire raged on, seeming endless.

…

I really didn't keep track of how long I was lying there, but at some point the fire was fading from my toes and fingers. But, my heart started to speed up like it was racing. It pounded and thumped as the fire was fading. A new burn started in my throat, though. A very uncomfortable burn.

I fidgeted as the fire released my knees and elbows. I wiggled my fingers, feeling power in them. I smiled.

"Guys!" Emmett called from his spot in the seat by my bed. Edward made sure I wasn't alone during my transformation. I liked Rosalie a lot; she seemed to understand who I was. But, I think Edward and Emmett were the big brothers that I had always wanted.

I heard several footsteps echo across the house and into my room.

"What's going on?" Esme asked, her voice panicking.

"Listen," Emmett urged.

They all listened to the fast thrumming of my heart.

"Oh," Carlisle breathed and they all listened.

The fire was fading from my torso and my heart took flight as if it was running away from the fire. It drummed louder and louder until I was sure the entire world could hear it. Then the fire caught up with it. It beat once, twice, and then stopped.

I smiled slightly and opened my eyes to my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Want me to update it? Let me know! Cuz, if not, then this gets deleted and I stop. Forever! MWAHAHAHAHA! JK, but seriously, if I don't get any reviews than I will stop this story.<strong>

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
>XO, Dreamer<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chapter two is heeeeeerrrrrreeee! Plz review!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

**Xo, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>"Is that the best you can do?" I jeered as I saw Emmett's next move in his head. I ducked and then pinned him to the ground.<p>

"Damn," Emmett grumbled as let him back up.

I snorted and then ran back to the house. The air whipped past my face, making my eyes sting a bit. I felt Emmett following me and laughed at the complaints inside of his head.

I can't believe she beat me again, he grumbled inside of his head, There will so be a rematch tomorrow.

I felt the earth beneath my bare feet and smiled at the thrill it gave me. I skipped lightly to the front doors as the grand house came into view. Home.

"I'm going hunting," I announced to the household, "Anyone wanna come with?"

"We're trying to limit that, remember?" Rose reminded me as she flipped aimlessly through the TV channels.

"Just because we're testing Jasper doesn't mean that I have to go thirsty," I muttered and then stood up, "I guess I'll go alone!"

"I'll come, Jules," Emmett said from behind me and I grinned.

"Thanks big bro!" I said then slapped him a high five. We both slipped out the back door as the cool mountain breeze whipped past us.

_Are we going to get some bears or herbivores?_ Emmett mentally asked me. I smiled at my ability to read minds. I had obtained that right after I was born, created, whatever. The first thought I heard was 'I finally get a wrestling buddy!' from Emmett. I then laughed as I remembered the rooms shocked faces when I asked if Emmett had said anything.

"Earth to Julia!" I heard Emmett call, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh!" I said shocked and then remembered his question. "Bears."

"Yes!" he boomed as we ran across the border of Canada. I paused a bit as I sniffed the air, the smell overwhelming.

Rain, pine, and an earthy smell filled my nostrils as I breathed in and out, tasting the air. Then, aha! Bears a few miles ahead. Two... no three.

"Do you smell?" I asked Emmett.

"Hell yeah!" he whooped and we both sank into our hunting crouches.

I darted silently forward and let the scent overwhelm me. Mmm. I could hear the bears' every breath, every heartbeat. They were paused by a stream, the water gushing and bubbling over the rocks. I smelled again and let the scent pull me towards the bears.

I took down one of the bears easily, quickly killing it with a bite in the throat. The warmth radiated through my entire body as I drank hungrily. Emmett was still playing with his food and finally took down the bear. I stood up, pushing the carcass off of me.

_Ready?_ He asked in his mind.

"Yup," I answered aloud and we ran back to the house, the morning air whipping past us.

…

By the time we ran up to the white house, the sun was rising. I quickly darted into the house with Emmett hot on my heels. I dashed upstairs and into my bedroom.

I smiled at my room. The white sofa and the watercolor paintings were so me. I had realized after I changed that I had ability for the arts. So singing, dancing, painting, reading, acting, you name it.

I walked to my bedroom and checked my reflection. My butterscotch eyes stared back at me as I finger combed my strange bronze hair. I pouted when I saw my shirt. It had the smallest amount of blood on the collar. No matter how hard I tried, I always got something on my shirt when hunting. Edward is perfect when he hunts, but not me. At least I'm not like Emmett.

I walked to my closet where I picked out a long sleeved pale yellow v-neck and jeans. I tugged them on.

I heard Alice's thoughts before she entered.

_Maybe I'll ride with Julia today, _she thought to herself as she walked into my room.

"Hey," I called out and stepped into the main portion of my room, "What's up?"

"Ooh! I absolutely love that color on you!" she squealed in her bell-like voice. I laughed.

"Mall. This weekend!" I squeaked and Alice danced around, her black hair bouncing.

"Finally! Someone who will go with me," she groaned then perched herself on my couch.

"Okay," I said, "What did you really need?"

"Can I ride with you today?" she asked, her onyx eyes wide.

"Sure," I agreed, and then her eyes flickered to mine.

"You went hunting?" she asked, her brow puckering.

"Yeah. This morning, with Emmett." I said simply with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I thought we all were on a diet?" she said, an eyebrow raised.

"May I remind you," I said, "I'm the youngest."

"Yeah," she said in a tone that was of a six year old arguing, "But Jasper is the newest vegetarian."

"Oh come on!" I shrieked, "You know how he hates special treatment!"

"True," she mused then returned to her normal perky self, "It's time to go."

"Kay," I said then skipped out my door, grabbing my bag on the way out.

I dashed down the stairs and into the garage with Alice on my heels. Edward was just climbing into his Volvo whenever I walked in.

"Alice is coming with me," I told him.

"Okay," he said and I climbed into my MINI cooper. It was a birthday present from Carlisle. It wasn't too fancy, so it looked okay in the high school parking lot. Our very small parking lot.

Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all climbed into Edward's car then they took the driveway at ninety miles per hour.

I smirked and revved the engine, taking off at ninety as well. I zoomed down the long road towards the high school. I loved driving fast, but I found running more fun.

Edward slowed down as he pulled onto the only highway in Forks. I matched his pace and we soon pulled into our usual spots at the high school. Ugh. It was purely hell to deal with everyday. I found myself zoning in and out of our teachers lectures every class period. I hated it.

I truly wish that I was back in Paris, studying art with some of the country's best artists. I hated that our tiny school didn't have a single art program. If it did, I could at least have some escape from the daily monotonous routine that annoyed me to no end.

Alice hopped out of the car, thinking about our shopping trip.

"We should go to Seattle, maybe," I said, too fast for human ears to comprehend.

Edward chuckled as I told her this.

_Taking Alice on another shopping trip? _He asked inside of his head.

_Yeah, only because she was upset that I had gone hunting. _I told him in my head and he nodded.

_Well, you are the youngest. _He thought and then I laughed quietly.

_That's what I told her!_ I said in my mind and he just shook his head slightly as we trudged up the wet walkway towards homeroom.

I walked towards my normal seat in English and sat down, hanging my book bag off of my chair. A girl stumbled into the room and handed a slip to the teacher and came to sit beside me. A new student.

The girl looked up at the board, seeming almost uninterested. I tried to read her mind. Blank. Nada. Nothing. Like no one was even sitting there.

Push harder, I willed myself and then was facing a wall almost. Hm. She was going to be difficult now, was she? I finally found a tiny crack in that wall and leaped inside of her head.

Her mind was different. Not weird different, but unique. The first thought that heard from her was 'I already know this'.

I laughed quietly but stared straight ahead, trying to keep a straight face. This day just got slightly more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>*breathes deeply* Okay please don't attack me for having Julianna being able to read Bella's mind. I thought it would make things better and it has to do with the entire story plot. So please don't attack me!<strong>

**Please REVIEW!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	3. Chapter 3

Long awaited, I know. Sorry!

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>I sat at our usual table as I wrinkled my nose at the human food in front of me. I tuned my thoughts out as well as the hundred or so more that were buzzing around me. I hated this part about my ability. Sure, it was great to know what people are thinking, but they wouldn't shut up! It sucked.<p>

Edward cracked a small smile as he listened to my thoughts intently. I sent him a mental glare. _Not helping!_

_I can't help it if your thoughts are so loud. _He chuckled slightly as I fumed.

_Well, I just wish they would be quiet so I could hear her, _I muttered in my head angrily and he perked up.

_What?_

_Can't you hear Bella, too?_

He abruptly snapped his head up and raised an eyebrow.

_No…_

I shrugged and abruptly stood up as Alice did and we both simultaneously dropped out trays in the trash and I felt Bella's eyes on us. I turned around and flashed her a grin and before I could see her face, I walked out of the lunchroom.

"What do you think of the new girl?" I asked as I headed for my class with Alice.

"She seems nice, and, well…" she trailed off and I gasped as she showed me the vision in her head. It was brief and slightly blurry, but it was slowly stabilizing.

"Oh my God!" I nearly yelled as we walked into the room, "That's awesome."

"Guess you're gonna be the only single one," she sang and I glared.

"Hey, I'm still young," I told her, too fast for human ears to comprehend.

"Yeah, try seventy years," she muttered and I let out a bell-like laugh.

"Ah, well," I shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind my ears.

Alice patted my hand as we dropped into our seats and more students filled in. I let my mind wander for a bit before I was hit with a wall of murderous thoughts. And they were coming from Edward.

"Oh, _shit_," I swore under my breath as the vision filled Alice's hand. I was already up, a hall pass filled out in my hand.

The teacher barely glanced at it before I bolted out of the door, in unfortunate human speed. My thoughts were wild as Edwards started thinking of multiple murder pans in order to kill the small girl whose mind was so unusual.

I scanned the entire school's thoughts until I confirmed that no one was around. I let my full speed out and was at the science building in seconds. I knocked quickly on the door. If Edward laid a single finger on her…

"Oh. How may I help you Miss Cullen?" Mr. Banner asked and I gave him a blinding smile.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I think that I left my sweater in here last period," I quickly made-up as his thoughts went into a frenzy. His jaw went slightly slack as I used my soft voice reserved for persuasion.

"Uh," he said and cleared his throat, "Go ahead and take a look around."

_Back to teaching, back to teaching…_

I smirked slightly before going to Edward's table where he was on the verge of committing some very violent acts.

_Julianna, get out of here. _He pleaded and I shook my head slightly.

_Nope. Please just don't do anything._

_Why?_

_Why? Why? Why do you think Edward Anthony Cullen?_

His brow furrowed as I poked over underneath his desk and smiled slightly whenever I saw the wood shavings. So he gripped the table, now did he?

_Look, Alice had a vision and I'll tell you about it later but that one is gone now because of the actions that you want to do now. Please don't make us pack up and move._

_Fine._

_Yay!_

I stood up and quickly slipped out of the room and headed off for the car where I would be spending the remainder of the school period.

* * *

><p>Whaddya think? Hopefully good...<p>

Please leave me a review to let me know. I really have big plans for this. But, I may just skip to the end of Twilight, go to snippets of NM and then continue from there. Do you like that idea? Because I have sooo many plans and you will like these plans if you are in love with Alec 'cause it involves him...

Hehehehehe... I just leave it like that. After all, who likes a spoiled story?

Review, my lovelies.

XO, Dreamer 3


End file.
